


One Last Chance

by alexcat



Series: The Soldier in the Basement [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Sequel, Some mention of noncon with Alexander Pierce/Brock Rumlow, Some mention of noncon with Alexander Pierce/Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Brock visits Bucky one last time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: The Soldier in the Basement [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205654
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [**Pierced Through the Heart**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496294) and the last story in this arc.

Rumlow was surprised that the lock code he had to the bank basement still worked. He certainly hadn’t expected that. He knew he had to try to see the Soldier again, to make sure he was all right. Screw Pierce. 

After Pierce had gotten back to the Triskelion, he had called Rumlow into his office and made him pay, on his hands and knees first then he’d had him beaten as well. Oh, no, he didn’t do it, but he watched and critiqued the performance. Rumlow understood that this is how Pierce kept discipline among his men, but he didn’t have to like serving as the old bastard’s fuck toy. 

He didn’t hear anyone else in the basement so he went in. The dim light was burning in Barnes’ cell. Rumlow hung back for a moment then approached the Soldier. 

“Are you here for Pierce?” Barnes’s asked him, his voice a little hoarse. 

“No. I – he doesn’t know I’m here.”

“Your name – I can’t recall, but you brought food. I fucked you.”

“Yeah,” Brock whispered. They’d wiped him again. Even in the dim light, he could see bruises and cuts on his face from rough treatment, too. Pierce must have punished him as well. The bruises would be gone by tomorrow though. Rumlow’s would take a while. 

“Your face is bruised,” Barnes said. “He hurt you because we fucked?” 

“He hurt me because I came here without permission.”

“But you came again?” The Soldier stuck his real hand through the bars. Rumlow took it and held it in his own hand. 

“I did. Are you all right?”

Barnes laughed, a harsh sound. “I’m almost impossible to kill.” 

Rumlow punched the code on the cell door and it clicked open. “Are there cameras?”

“I don’t think so. He doesn’t want video of me to ever get out. I’m a monster.” 

Rumlow stepped into the cell and pulled Barnes into his arms. “I’m so sorry I got you hurt,” he murmured between kisses. “I don’t think you’re a monster.” 

Barnes leaned into the embrace, pressing himself against Brock as he wrapped his arms around him. “Tell me your name again,” the Soldier said against his ear.

“Brock. I’m Brock.” 

They kissed for several minutes without speaking further. As they undressed one another, Brock asked him a question to made him go still, stop breathing for a moment. “Did he fuck you, too?”

Brock nodded, his face coloring with shame. 

“Then you are hurt?” the Soldier asked. 

“A little,” Rumlow finally answered. 

“It took them all to hold me for him,” Barnes told him, voice flat. 

“Maybe I should go,” Rumlow said as Barnes led him to his narrow cot. 

“I want you to be close to me. I need to feel warm. Can you do that? Did you know I was in the ice for a long time? I’m always so cold.” 

Brock moved close to him and they embraced, hugging one another close, sharing the warmth of their bodies. Barnes pulled his thin blanket over them. He was shivering. 

“It’s all right. We’re both okay,” Rumlow told him, not even realizing that he was shaking as bad as the Soldier was. 

They held one another for a long time without speaking further. Barnes pulled him closer, close enough that Brock felt his arousal rub against him. He was a little surprised but not upset by it. Maybe letting Barnes touch him would wipe away the filthy feeling that Pierce left in him. 

Barnes kissed him again and again, gripping his waist as he thrust against him. Brock knew he was shaking, but it was more need than fear, he realized. 

“You can take me,” he said against Barnes’ mouth. 

“No. I won’t hurt you again. This feels so good.” Rumlow gripped his ass as Barnes shifted so he was half on top of him. Barnes sought his mouth, kissing him hungrily as he neared his peak. This time, when he came, it was Brock’s name he cried out. 

As soon as he was done, he kissed a trail down Rumlow’s body, nipping and biting then kissing every inch. He licked his own semen from Brock’s skin, grinning up at him when he moaned out loud then taking Brock into his mouth. Brock gripped the mattress as the Soldier pleasured him, coming fairly quickly then pulling the Soldier into his arms again. 

“You should go before he finds you here,” Barnes said a few minutes later. 

“Not sure I’ll ever be able to come back.” 

“Thank you. I do remember. You – I’m a man to you, not a monster.”

“I think we all may be monsters here,” Rumlow said, not quite ready to dress and go. “But yeah, you’re more than that to me.” 

Barnes started kissing him again. 

*

It turned out to be their last night together in the cell. Their master, Pierce, called them both to do his bidding. Both did as they were asked, whether from choice or duty was up for debate, at least on Rumlow’s part. 

On the last day, before it all went to hell, Pierce made Rumlow go with him to get the Assest out of the bank and send him to stop Rogers and protect Project Insight. 

Even after they wiped him again, he saw the look in the Soldier’s eyes and knew that he still knew him. When no one was paying attention, he touched Barnes’ real hand. 

Then Rumlow went to protect Pierce while Barnes went after Rogers. They never saw one another again. 

But both of them remembered. 

They always remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
